Dark Gnomes
The Dark Gnomes are a curious race that seem to prefer inhabiting forests. They have only recently been introduced, so not much is known about them. Many details of Dark Gnome society and abilities are unknown at this time. However, it is known that they are capable of using some kind of powerful debuff-style magics, can apparently 'hear' the voice of the forests they inhabit (Perhaps all of nature), and speak in a rather broken version of the common language. While they seem to be dense as a whole, Dark Gnomes also seem largely benevolent. One tribe of Dark Gnomes has been encountered by the group of Præpositus, Klak, Nadle, etc., etc. This tribe sought retribution against the group and several human troops they were fighting because of a massive fire which was started in the forest they called home, before the apparent guardian of the Dark Gnomes calmed them by dousing the fire with a soothing rain. This tribe was quick to forgive, going back to their usual business; two of them even offered Praepositus a pair of enchanted boots. Society The majority of details regarding Dark Gnome society is unknown. Only one group of them has been seen, inhabiting a forest. However, they strongly appear to possess a tribal lifestyle, and Belldandy even referred to their groups as 'tribes'. Other than this and the fact that they appear fairly aggressive to those whom threaten their homes, though, their way of life is a mystery. Abilities/Talents﻿ Dark Gnomes possess an unknown capacity for magic. However, those seen so far have displayed an affinity for debuff magic - Weakening the enemy with various afflict﻿ions. They seem to know 'killing spells', as well - At least, from a passing statement that one made. They've also shown a few other talents. Nausea Spell: '''One of their spells causes intense abdominal pain and stomach sickness. '''Paralyze Limb: '''This spell paralyzes a single limb at random. As in, completely at random - The caster has no choice on which arm or leg it would be, or even whether it would be one or the other of those two. '''Blind: This spell causes the target to be temporarily blinded. It works by placing a temporary magical veil around their eyes; while it causes no lasting damage, as long as the veil is activated, sight is impossible. Craftsmanship: Dark Gnomes seem to be able to easily make enchanted armor. It is unknown what extent this goes to, or whether they can make weapons, as well. Trivia *Dark Gnomes seem to be a rare absolute neutral - While it's not known for sure, they appear to care little for good and evil; they seem to pick enemies on such criteria as those who endanger them or harm nature, and allies as those who help them or apologize for doing them wrong. *Their favored weapons/tools in combat appear to be staves - Which are adorned with heads that either resemble dreamcatchers or consist of variegated skulls. Category:Spirits Category:Alien species